1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a grizzly bar material separator and more particularly to an adjustable spring grizzly bar material separator.
2. State of the Art
Material separators are commonly used in the aggregate industry. Material separators often referred to as vibrating grizzly feeders and are used for the purpose of separating material having different sizes. This is commonly performed by forcing material over a set of spaced apart bars, wherein the larger, oversized rock are separated from fines (finer particles) from a crusher feed source.
Conventional separators have a vibratory feeder that feeds material dumped onto it over a set of bars, wherein the bars are set in a fixed spacing. The bars are rigid and allow for little or no play. As the material is forced over the bars, the smaller particles pass through the spaces of the bars to a first location, and the larger material passes over the bars and is distributed to a second location.
These conventional separators have their limitations. First, the spaces between the bars are fixed and require changing the entire set of bars in order to provide for a different space to separate material of a different size. Additionally, rocks and debris often are lodged in the spaces between bars and thereby reduce efficiency of operation of the material separator. Additionally, frequent maintenance is required in order to check for obstructions like this and to further clean out and remove the obstructions. This requires additional man power and time to ensure the material separator is functioning in the most efficient manner possible.
Other devices are known, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,383,957; 6,116,428; 5,816,412; and 4,361,240. However, these patents disclose separators that have similar limitations.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of grizzly bar material separators for an improved grizzly bar material separator that overcomes at least the limitations as discussed above.